


My therapist was a porn star

by DrHannibalLecterMD



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hannibal used to be a pornstar!, M/M, NSFW, Unorthodox Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHannibalLecterMD/pseuds/DrHannibalLecterMD
Summary: Years ago, Hannibal starred in a video, it is a video that Will has been watching and getting off on for years





	My therapist was a porn star

The memory of the video is still very present in his mind, he is already starting to get hard as the images continue to play within his mind and take him away from the very present reality.

“Will, please come in.” 

As the smooth accented voice of his psychiatrist brings him back to the now open door, Will swallows, memory recalling how Hannibal had swallowed the other man in the porn video. Of all the people he would of had to have recognised in a porn video, it happened to be a psychiatrist, and a man he was actually friendly with.

“Th-thank you.” speaking quickly as he moves into the room, he stares at the chairs and the glances at the lounge. 

_ A sharp hiss of breath comes from a younger Hannibal as his legs are opened and the other man enter him, slamming in hard and at a relentless rhythm to achieve his own release. Still, Hannibal actually enjoys every moment of it. _

Shaking his head once, Will dispels the memory of the video, not daring to turn around and look at the man. 

“You seem to be troubled today.” Hannibal speaks as he sits, making Will turn to watch him.

Long slender fingers reach down and undo the buttons on his jacket, opening it up and he feels a surge go straight to his cock as he remembers how beautifully Hannibal had stripped at the start of the porn video. The sway of his hips to the cheesy music as he took everything off slowly and came to sit in the older man’s lap, looking up into his eyes before he kissed him. 

“Fuck.” Will mutters as he brings his hands up and rubs his face. He shouldn’t have come here, he should have cancelled. But it only just occurred to him. Why did he have to watch the video before he came?

There is a tilt to Hannibal’s head as he studies the man before him, scenting the air as he becomes curious as to why Will is aroused, Will has never been aroused in any other sessions. What has changed recently? It is obvious to Hannibal however that this session is already bothering Will, the fact that he won’t look directly at him or when he does he starts to go red or wide eyed. 

“You seem to be upset.” It's said in his normal tone an observation of what he sees, an effort to coax the subject from Will. Still, he was not prepared for the truth so bluntly.

“My psychiatrist is a porn star.” It comes out muffled as Will hangs his head in shame and covers his face with his hands still. 

It's not the fact that Will was watching porn and getting off on it that shames him the most about this new knowledge he has. That is more due to the fact he actually enjoyed the video for years because of his ability to connect with the twink, or Hannibal in this case. When he opened his eyes, he could feel all his emotions, he was so pure, so honest about the feeling, and Will had used it to get himself off by living in that moment. Until it clicked, and suddenly, it felt too dirty.

“I was not aware that they were still circulating that particular video.” Hannibal says easily, sitting in the chair, he crosses a leg and watches Will. 

“They don’t.” Admits Will, he had bought it years ago as a VHS, when he started work at the police department, he transferred it to CD and then kept a copy on his laptop. ‘That particular video’ makes WIll pause for a moment and think, he did search to see if the twink, Hannibal, was in anymore, but he couldn't find any. Right now he is glad he didn’t!

“Then it must be a personal favourite with the effort you go to to watch it.” There is a hint of smugness to Hannibal’s tone, something that makes Will feel like his stomach dropped because he feels very exposed suddenly. Of course Hannibal probably already knew why he liked it. He had to. Nothing got past the man. “Sex is a perfectly natural act, Will. Many people use porn to find release.” 

“Yes,” Will starts before finally looking at Hannibal. “But it crosses a professional line when you became my doctor.”

“No professional lines have been crossed, you sought the video out yourself. Though the chances of it happening were close to none, it is in a certain area that attracts a certain few.” Hannibal smiles slightly. Knowing how aroused Will is now. 

“Oh God!” Flopping into the chair, Will bends over as he thinks on what the FBI would say if he knew he watched those types of videos. That he got off on gay sex and calling someone ‘daddy’. They didn’t appreciate people like him in the FBI, there was still such a stigma attached to being gay. Or even bi-sexual.

“You’re not going to tell Jack, because you would only expose yourself.” Reasoned Will, at least knowing his own secret was safe. 

“Indeed,” Hannibal licked his lips, breathing in deeply as he scented that sweet musk and pre cum coming from Will. “I’m sure we could find a suitable compromise.”

“Oh no!” Out of his seat in an instant, Will held his arms out in front of him trying to keep Hannibal at a distance despite the doctor not moving. “I am not interested in you doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal studied Will for a moment, already moving to another plan with the empath’s reaction. “So you would not prefer a referral to another psychiatrist then?”

“I-I” Deflating quickly, Will could feel his face turning bright red. “That was not what I was thinking.”

Knowing instantly he was going to win, Hannibal patted his lap. “Then would you like to come and sit in Daddy’s lap and tell me what you are thinking?”

The words drew Will’s breath away, staring now at Hannibal and his open invitation. The doctor making himself more comfortable and looking at Will expectantly. 

Not knowing how, Will crossed the short distance and did as asked. Perhaps because no one had ever asked him like that, that they never let him act out his own fantasy. The men he had been with were just rough, crass and vulgar. Hannibal was entirely different, even calling himself daddy. 

Gently, Hannibal caressed the bulge in Will’s pants. “Do you often picture yourself in my position in the video?”

Will simply nodded, hand gripping Hannibal’s arm. It felt so good to be touched, to have this fantasy. The sensation was overwhelming him already. 

Seeing how close Will was, Hannibal leaned in closer to those sweet lips. “Are you going to be good and come for daddy?” He asked gently, watching those blue eyes widen dramatically, but before Will could answer, he kissed him. Hand rubbing the head of Will’s cock through his pants, he could feel when Will came, the shift in Will’s body, going from tense to release and then suddenly jumping away. 

“I can’t believe!” Will started before stopping. He was bright red in the face, even down his neck, sweat glistened on his skin from the release and the intense fantasy. He just came sitting in his psychiatrists lap, letting the doctor touch him, kiss him. 

In the end, embarrassment won out and Will ran from the office quickly, not staying to listen for an explanation or to freshen himself up.

Hannibal stayed in his chair, smiling as he listened to Will leave. Standing from his chair, he went to the cabinet and poured himself a shiraz to compliment the taste and aroma of Will that was still very present on him. Sitting at his desk as he then fondled himself, achieving release as he thought on how beautiful Will would be impaled on his cockand calling him daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it is a one off, but thought I would post it here.
> 
> Feel free to yell about hannigram with me at @active-imagination on tumblr :)


End file.
